Legend of Zelda: Adjustment
by WiiFan2009
Summary: After two adventures, Link has finally settled down with Midna. What surprises await them as he adjusts to Twilight?


Chapter I: A New Dusk

**Author's Note: I'm finally back; sorry it took so long; I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter, and I'm still a little unsure what direction I'll take this story in, so any and all reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

Twilight shone on the sleeping hero and his slumbering princess, rousing Midna to reality. Still half-asleep, she gazed around and saw Link snuggled up against her, his head nested on her belly. Instantly, her mind flashed back to instances during their previous adventures that she had nested against Link when she was in her imp form.

_Leaves crunched under the warrior's boots as he searched the forest for a place to camp for the night. He finally came across an open clearing with a spot for a campfire and more than enough room for a tent or two. The hero smiled to himself, satisfied, and began working on setting up the tent. As he put on the finishing touches, Link wiped his brow, sighed, and stood up. Midna then came out of his shadow and smiled at his handiwork, then turned around and lit a small area of the clearing with a simple fire spell. Link smiled and brought two fish on pikes from his pack that he had caught earlier and began to roast them in the fire. After a few minutes, they were finished, and Link handed one to Midna. Touched, Midna gave a pure smile and said "Thanks." Link only smiled in return as they began eating._

_ Towards the end of their meal, Link murmured "If you don't mind me asking, what's it like being in someone's shadow?"_

_ Midna gave him a curious look as if to ask why he'd want to know, but replied "Most of the senses are dulled. There's no touch, and sights and sounds are really just basic outlines of what they truly are. It's a tradeoff for staying safe, having a lack of interactivity…"_

_ Link seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then replied "So how do you view this tradeoff then? Is it worth it?"_

_ Midna softly replied "When we first met, I'll admit, I didn't view it as much of a tradeoff. But after, recent…events, shall we say…I've begun to view a lot of things in a different light. As to answer your question, I do wish that I could be a little more interactive; I've grown to enjoy your company a lot more than I did…"_

_ Midna then started to turn red out of embarrassment; she wasn't always good at expressing her emotions. But rather than tease her about it, Link just smiled and replied "I enjoy your company too."_

_ Midna, touched by that last comment, proceeded to wipe her watering eyes. She then looked at the skies and saw that it was getting dark. Wordlessly, she started to sink back into Link's shadow until he grabbed her hand. She gave him a questioning look, but allowed him to pull her into the tent with him. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her and lay down on the makeshift bed. Midna blinked, shocked, but smiled and snuggled up against him, falling into a deep slumber. Link's actions had caught her curiosity, but it could wait for another time…_

Midna was shaken back to reality as she heard a groan from her hero, signaling that he was about to wake. She stroked his head and said soothingly "Good Morning." Link began to sit up and smile in her direction. "So, ready to start your first day in the Twilight Realm?" Midna challenged. Link nodded, and Midna followed by getting out of bed and moving to her wardrobe.

"Alright" she began, "The first things you need are some new clothes. We'll start you off with a black version of your tunic for today, and transition you gradually from there." She tossed him a black variety of his Hero's Clothes and said "Here, try these on; they should be your size."

Midna searched for and found a black dress to put on while Link changed. After straightening out all the wrinkles, she turned around to see that Link hap put on his outfit. She walked over to him, planted a quick kiss on his lips, took his hand and said "Come on; I'll give you a proper tour of the Palace." Link nodded as Midna started to drag him away.

"And that completes our tour!" finished Midna as they arrived back at the bedroom. Link's mind was so boggled from absorbing everything. There had been so many rooms that he hadn't even seen before; the kitchens were larger than 5 of his treehouses and could fit hundreds of people, the throne room looked much livelier than when Midna had splattered Zant's brains all over it, and there were so many meeting rooms that he couldn't keep track. Midna, amused, smiled and said "since you probably won't remember much of what I said, judging by the expression on your face, here's a map and compass. No giant key though" she joked as she handed him a parchment and a black compass that had twili markings for the four directions and a magic green beam instead of an arrow. "Tomorrow I'll introduce you to some of the parliament."

Link only nodded as his head was still spinning. As they walked inside, Midna threw him an open black robe and said,"Twili generally wear open robes to bed." Link nodded as he shyly shed his tunic and put his arms through the sleeves. As he turned around, he saw Midna looking at him with a black robe of her own. Her magical hair started to move and tease him. "Care to join me?" Midna asked with a suggestive tone. Obliging, Link walked over to the bed with her and they wrapped each other in a loving embrace, relishing in their joy for the night.


End file.
